Forbidden Love
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Han Seowoo adalah seorang remaja yang merasa dirinya sudah pintar sehingga tidak membutuhkan guru les lagi. Namun ternyata sang kakak bersikeras kalau seowoo butuh seorang guru. Seowoo benar-benar tidak menyukai daebum, guru les barunya itu #Bad summary #Drama fanfiction #Han seowoo X Daebum (Park Yoohwan fanfiction) Rated T , OOC/Yaoi/Boy love/ Boy x boy/Typo bertebaran/shounen ai


1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando2. Twitter **: at fckyeahljoe **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando **Wordpress** : wewewe dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

3. Judul :** Forbidden Love**

4. Cast:

**Park Yoohwan as Han Seowoo, **

**Kang DongHo as Kang Daebum**

5. Kategori:

**General, **

**Oneshoot, **

**Yaoi, **

**Shonen-Ai, **

**Boy x Boy**

** : Mereka milik agency mereka masing-masing dan tentunya sang pencipta (?)**

Note :** Annyeong, ini merupakan ff chapter pertamaku hehe. Ada yang suka nonton drama twinkle twinkle yang tayang di indosiar beberapa bulan yang lalu gak?Kalau iya pasti kalian tahu tokoh han seowoo ama kang daebum. Itu loh drama dimana adenya yoochun JYJ, Park Yoohwan berperan sebagai Han seowoo. Meskipun itu drama biasa tapi berhubung jiwa fudanshi langsung turn on (?) , maka author ngeship mereka di drama itu hhe. Sorry ya bagi yang gak suka :p**

_**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langit kini tak lagi gelap ketika sang fajar sudah menampakan diri untuk memberikan cahaya hangatnya pada dunia.

Hal ini menandakan setiap orang harus bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan meninggalkan mimpi-mimpi yang tercipta dalam tidur mereka tadi malam. Kini, Saatnya bagi mereka untuk kembali ke dunia nyata dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Setiap paginya, Anak-anak harus berangkat ke sekolah sementara para orang tuanya harus mulai bekerja untuk menafkahi keluarganya,terkesan monoton memang,tapi inilah kenyataan, seakan-akan sudah menjadi perputaran roda yang tidak pernah berubah, berputar mengitari porosnya.

Sedari pagi semua orang sudah melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan Han Seowoo.

Han Seowoo adalah seorang remaja yang baru menyelesaikan bangku sekolahnya dan kini tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan ujian masuk universitas.

Memang bukan hanya Seowoo saja yang tengah di sibukkan dengan ujian masuk universitas ini, melainkan ribuan bahkan jutaan pelajar di luar sana juga tengah sibuk mempersiapkan ujian ini.

Bagi sebagian orang mungkin ujian ini membuat mereka pusing dan bikin mumet.

Tapi untuk Han Seowoo itu semua tidak berlaku.

Han Seowoo bisa di bilang cukup beruntung jika di bandingkan dengan anak yang seumuran dengannya.

Dia terlahir dengan otak cemerlang sehingga Dia tak perlu merasa khawatir dengan persiapan ujian masuk universitas yang akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan lagi.

Secara finansial pun bisa di bilang cukup beruntung. Seowoo terlahir di dalam sebuah keluarga yang kaya raya, meskipun Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal dan Ibunya entah pergi kemana, meninggalkan Seowoo semenjak bayi. Seowoo sendiri sekarang tinggal bersama Hyung dan keluarganya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang, namun Han Seowoo masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bunyi weker dan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tampaknya tak Ia hiraukan.

Tiba-tiba seorang Wanita paruh baya masuk ke dalam kamar Seowoo, penampilannya sangat rapi dan berkelas seolah-olah menunjukan status sosialnya yang lebih tinggi dari orang lain.

Dia adalah Kakak ipar Seowoo. Jarak usia Seowoo dan Hyungnya memang terlampau jauh, sehingga membuat Kakak iparnya ini terlihat seperti Ibunya, bukan Kakaknya.

Wanita itu duduk di pinggir ranjang seraya menghela nafas melihat adik iparnya yang masih bocah itu.

"Haah…. Merepotkan saja!" Gumam wanita itu.

Dia kemudian mengguncang-guncang bahu Seowoo seraya memanggil namanya.

"Seowoo, Ayo bangun, ini sudah siang! " Ujar Wanita yang biasa di panggil Nyonya Han di rumah itu.

"Eung…. " Erang Seowoo tanpa membuka matanya.

"Cepat bangun, Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, hah?! " Ujarnya.

"5 Menit lagi, Noona! " Gumam Seowoo.

"Haah…. " Wanita itu menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya Kau segera bangun, Guru lesmu sudah datang! " Kata Nyonya Han.

Mendengar kata 'Guru Les', Seowoo langsung membuka matanya lalu bangun dan duduk bersandar pada bantalnya.

"Guru Les? " Tanya Seowoo heran.

"Iya Guru Les. Hyung-mu yang memanggilnya! " Kata Nyonya Han dengan santainya.

"Aish, ternyata Hyung serius memanggil Guru Les untukku! " Pekik Seowoo tak percaya.

"Sudah, Kau turutti saja apa maunya Hyung-mu. Kau jangan sampai membuatnya marah, Arraseo?! " Tegas Nyonya Han.

"Tapi Noona, Kau kan tahu Aku tidak perlu Guru Les! " Protes Seowoo.

"Noona tahu, tapi ini keputusan Hyung-mu!" Sergah Nyonya Han.

"Noona… " Seowoo memelas pada Kakaknya.

"Tidak ada protes lagi, Han Seowoo! Sekarang Kau cepat mandi, Guru barumu tidak akan keberatan kalau harus menunggu sebentar!" Perintah Nyonya Han tegas seraya berjalan ke luar dari kamar itu.

Seowoo hanya bisa menatap pasrah Noona-nya yang baru pergi itu.

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, Sudah berulang-ulang kali Ia meyakinkan Hyung-nya kalau Dia sebenarnya tidak butuh Guru Les. Pasalnya Seowoo yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri, Dia cukup yakin bisa lulus ujian masuk universitas tanpa haru belajar private lagi.

Namun tidak dengan Hyung-nya, Dia beranggapan kalau kemampuan Seowoo itu belum cukup untuk menghadapi ujian masuk universitas.

Maka Hyung-nya pun diam-diam mencarikan Guru Les buat Seowoo, Toh Seowoo Setuju atau tidak setuju pun tidak penting untuk Hyung-nya. Dan Seowoo pun tahu, kalau Hyungnya sudah mengambil keputusan maka tidak ada yang berani membantahnya.

.

.

.

Seowoo memandang tubuh polosnya yang terpantul dari dalam cermin. Wajahnya terlihat puas melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang sudah Dia latih selama ini. Perut sixpack dan otot lengan yang sudah mulai terbentuk, memang belum sempurna tapi Ia yakin beberapa bulan lagi tubuhnya pasti akan lebih tebentuk dari sekarang.

Ia meraih handuk lalu membilas tubuhnya yang basah.

Seowoo lalu mengenakan boxer pendeknya dan kemudian beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Dengan handuk di tangannya Dia membilas-bilas rambutnya yang basah. Ia pun dengan santainya berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, Seowoo tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Ia tidak sendirian di ruangan itu.

Mata Seowoo terbelalak ketika melihat sosok bayangan orang lain terpantul dari cermin besar di lemarinya.

Sontak saja Seowoo terkejut dan membalikan badannya.

"Si-Siapa Kau? Sedang apa di kamarku?!" Pekik Seowoo dengan nada tinggi pada sosok yang ada di depannya itu.

Sosok itu adalah seorang Namja berkacamata, badannya tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar. Namja itu membuang pandangannya dari tubuh Seowoo yang hanya berbalutkan celana boxer.

Seowoo yang menyadari tubuhnya tidak berpakaian dengan sigap meraih selimut dan melilitkannya di tubuh polosnya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa Kau?" Seowoo memekik dengan nada tinggi.

"A-Aku Kang Daebum. Apa Kau Han Seowoo? Aku Guru les yang di kirim oleh Tuan Han." Ungkap Namja yang ternyata adalah Guru Les Seowoo, Kang Daebum.

"Lalu siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Tanya Seowoo masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Mianhae Aku sudah masuk ke dalam kamarmu tanpa izin. Tapi Nyonya Han menyuruhku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarmu!" Jawab Daebum menyesal.

"Aishh, dasar Noona ini… " Rutuk Seowoo.

"Uhm, Sebaiknya Kau cepat berganti pakaian, Kita harus segera mulai pelajaran hari ini!" Perintah Daebum yang merasa risih, atau lebih tepatnya merasa gerah melihat tubuh Seowoo yang hanya berbalut selimut itu.

"Haah…. " Seowoo menghela nafas berat seraya merengkuh erat ujung selimut yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Kau diam saja? Cepat sana ganti bajumu!" Daebum mengulang perintahnya.

"Nde, Aku akan ganti pakaian dulu. Awas kalau Kau mengintip!" Ujar Seowoo sambil pergi mengambil pakaiannya di lemari, lalu dengan sigap berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum mendapat tatapan deathglare dari Daebum.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Seowoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian rapih. Dengan muka masam, Dia langsung duduk di kursi meja belajarnya tanpa menyapa Daebum sama sekali.

"Hey, seharusnya Kau beri hormat dulu padaku!" Ujar Daebum tak terima.

"Buat apa? Sepertinya umur kita tidak telampau jauh!" Sahut Seowoo acuh seraya mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya.

"Plak…. " Daebum memukul kepala Seowoo dengan sebuah kamus tebal.

"Ya! Kenapa Hyung memukulku?!" Pekik Seowoo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Bagaimanapun Aku ini Gurumu, Tunjukanlah rasa hormatmu padaku!" Tegas Daebum.

"Aish, merepotkan saja, "

Seowoo kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk di depan Daebum seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong haseo, Joneun Han Seowoo imnida, Aku mohon bimbingannya, Songsenim." Seowoo memperkenalkan dirinya sesopan mungkin meskipun dari raut wajahnya tampak terpaksa.

"Good Boy, ayo duduk!" Perintah Daebum dengan lembut.

Seowoo hanya pasrah dan menuruti setiap perintah yang di berikan Daebum. Sebenarnya Dia ingin melawan, tapi Ia tak mau jika nanti Hyung-nya tahu dan memarahinya.

"Apa ada pelajaran yang belum Kau pahami?" Tanya Daebum seraya mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Tidak ada! Aku sudah hapal semua pelajaran yang ku pelajari!" Jawab Seowoo.

"Jinjja? Hmm, sepertinya Kau lebih pintar dari yang ku bayangkan." Kata Daebum kagum.

"Tentu saja, nilai ujian SMA ku paling tinggi di Seoul!" Ujar Seowoo bangga.

"Kalau begitu Kau kerjakan soal-soal ini, biasanya soal-soal ini sering keluar di ujian masuk universitas!" Daebum menyerahkan beberapa lembaran soal.

Seowoo menerimanya dengan kasar, Di lihatnya soal-soal itu sepintas.

"Ini sih pekerjaan mudah!" Cibir Seowoo meremehkan soal-soal yang di berikan Daebum.

**4 Jam kemudian.**

"Haah… Sudah selesai belum?!" Ujar Daebum. Sudah 4 jam Dia menunggu Seowoo mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya. Bahkan Ia sudah selesai membaca buku sementara menunggu Seowoo mengerjakan tugas.

"Se-Sebentar lagi selesai kok, " Kata Seowoo dengan gugup.

"Ckck… Lama sekali, Katanya gampang!" Sindir Daebum. Sesekali, dari balik kacamatanya Ia melirik Seowoo yang tengah berkutat dengan pelajarannya.

_Manis juga, _Pikir Daebum_._

"Kau berisik, Hyung. Mengganggu konsentrasiku saja!" Rutuk Seowoo kesal.

Daebum hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat sikap Seowoo yang seperti bocah itu.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis Seowoo. Tanganya berkutat di atas lembar jawaban, coret dan hapus, hanya itu yang bisa di lakukannya. Ia mengigit pelan bibirnya, tanda Seowoo sedang merasa khawatir.

Entah mengapa, Seowoo yang cerdas ini tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya. Seowoo merasa soal-soal di hadapannya ini sangatlah sulit. Padahal, Dia yakin sudah mempelajari rumus-rumus itu saat masih duduk di bangku SMA, tapi entah kenapa sekarang Seowoo tak mampu menyelesaikannya.

Seowoo merasa otaknya sekarang menjadi buntu, pikirannya blank setiap melihat deretan angka-angka di lembar soal yang ada di hadapannya. Tentu saja ketika seseorang sudah panik maka semua soalnya akan lebih terasa sulit, dan itulah yang di rasakan Seowoo, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Ia merasa frustasi menghadapi soal matematika yang biasanya Dia kerjakan dengan mudah. Bahkan, semakin Dia merasa panik, rasanya seakan-akan seperti akan meledak.

Tiba-tiba Daebum menyambar lembar jawaban dari tangan Seowoo.

"Aigoo, Aku belum selesai, Hyung!" Pekik Seowoo seraya berusaha mengambil lembar jawaban dari tangan Daebum.

"Akh, ini sudah terlalu lama!" Ujar Daebum sambil menepis tangan Seowoo yang berusaha merebut lembar jawaban dari tangannya.

Sementara Seowoo yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa duduk pasrah dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa ini? Kau belum menyelesaikan 1 soal pun?!" Pekik Daebum bingung melihat lembar jawaban milik Seungwoo.

"Kan Aku sudah bilang, Aku belum menyelesaikannya!" Seowoo membela diri.

"Bilang saja Kau tidak bisa!" Tegas Daebum.

"Aku bisa! Hanya saja… Waktunya kurang lama!" Protes Seowoo.

"Haah…. " Daebum menghela nafas seraya melipat lembar jawaban milik Seowoo.

"Dengarkan Aku, Han Seowoo. Aku tahu Kau ini pintar, cerdas, dan berprestasi. Tapi itu semua bukan jaminan Kau bisa lulus ujian masuk universitas. Kau tahu, banyak orang gagal karena mereka terlalu sombong dan meremehkan segala sesuatu," Daebum memberikan nasihat pada Seowoo.

"Apa Hyung pikir Aku terlalu sombong?" Kata Seowoo dengan ketus.

"Aniyo, Kau tidak terlihat sombong. Tapi, rasa percaya dirimu yang terlalu tinggi membuatmu terlalu meremehkan ujian masuk ini!" Sergah Daebum.

Seowoo menundukan kepalanya, memikirkan setiap kata-kata yang di ucapkan Daebum. Memang harus di akui, Kalau Seowoo itu terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya, memang itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Namun, efek dari sikapnya itu membuat dirinya terlalu meremehkan segala hal, misalnya soal-soal yang tadi Dia kerjakan, padahal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit.

Yah itulah akibatnya jika menjadi orang yang terlalu meremehkan itulah yang ingin Daebum ajarkan pada Seowoo hari ini. Bukan hanya bisa mengerjakan soal dengan benar melainkan mengajari Seowoo menjadi seseorang yang lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab.

"Kau mengerti kan apa yang ku katakan, Han Seowoo?!" Tanya Daebum.

"Nde, Arraseo!" Kata Seowoo.

"Bagus!" Ujar Daebum seraya mengacak-acak lembut rambut Seowoo.

Deg…

Sebuah perasaan yang janggal tiba-tiba menghampiri Seowoo. Perhatian itu…. Sentuhan itu…. Terasa berbeda di mata Seowoo, entah apa itu, namun rasanya nyaman sekali.

Seowoo bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, perasaan apakah ini? Hangat dan membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Seowoo menatap Daebum, memperhatikan tiap lekuk garis wajahnya.

"Kenapa Kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Daebum.

"A-Aniyo…. Uhm, Sepertinya mendapat pelajaran tambahan tidak terlalu buruk. Aku mohon bimbingannya, Songsenim!" Ujar Seowoo. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

%%%

Adakah yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Seowoo menerima Daebum sebagai Guru Les-nya?

Chapter 2 nya semoga bisa cepet-cepet Author post ya

Reviewnya di tunggu ya, Author ingin liat respon kalian di chapter pertama dulu, kalau gak memuaskan mending gak usah di lanjut lagi huhuhu


End file.
